Reuni With Mantan
by Flower wind
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau bertemu dengan mantan dalam satu tempat yang sama? setelah sekian lama berpisah. apa sih yang akan di lakukan, kalau hal itu terjadi


**Saya datang, dengan fict geje yang gak banget. Haha, gara-gara ketemu mantan di jalan tadi, mendadak jadi membayangkan bertemu dengan para mantan dalam satu tempat yang sama**

**Fict ini di buat untuk dua sahabat ku, yang sekarang berada di kota berbeda. Aku kangen kalian #peluk-peluk**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi kishimoto**

**Reuni with mantan**

**By: Flower wind**

**Warning: Abal, heje, AU, OOC dan gak banget. Typo bertebaran, kata-kata garing. Menimbulkan gejala sakit kepala karena kata-kata yang acak-acakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pindahan **

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terlalu panas untuk di katakan hari yang cerah. Matahari terlalu terik bersinar, ya memang langit jadi berwarna biru cerah. Tapi- akh tolonglah! Apa tidak bisa meredup sedikit saja. Aku terlalu sibuk di jalanan hari ini.

"Ini yang terakhir! Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Sahabat ku yang satu ini keluar dari kontrakan lamanya membawa satu pack kardus yang cukup besar. Entah apa isinya, tapi bisa ku bayangkan pasti itu berat sekali.

"Heh, tentu saja itu yang terakhir! kontrakan kalian sudah kosong sekarang." _Kalian_, ya. Aku tidak hanya memiliki satu orang sahabat tapi dua orang sahabat. Dan ritual pindah kontrakan adalah hal yang paling ku benci.

Bagaimana tidak, barang-barang mereka terlalu banyak untuk remaja usia 17 tahun yang sekolah di negara orang. Ralat, di kota orang.

"Jangan mengeluh terus Saki, ayo cepat. Nanti Ino bisa memelototi ku seharian." Dan, yang paling menyebalkan lagi adalah menenteng kardus-kardus itu keluar dari kontrakan, melewati kerumunan orang-orang asing yang selalu menatap ku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku artikan. _Freak_! Kalian kira aku seaneh apa hah.

"Jangan berceloteh riang di dalam hati Saki, aku tau kau sangat senang membantu kami pindah kontrakan. Kau tidak akan menyesal, disana banyak cowok-cowok ganteng dan- kyaaa.." hn. Ayolah Hinata, berhenti berteriak setiap kali membicarakan cowok-cowok itu.

"Pala _lu_ berceloteh riang! Hei nona muda, apa kau tidak sadar. Sudah sejak pagi aku harus bolak-balik dari tempat busuk ini ke tempat yang lebih busuk lagi, hanya untuk membantu kalian mengangkut barang-barang yang kelewat banyak. Kenapa tidak menyewa mobil saja?" ok. Aku mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku sekarang! Ku pastikan ini efek dari terik matahari yang semakin panas dan membuat otak ku tersumbat untuk berfikir.

"Hehe." Apa, dia Cuma nyengir _watados_. Melenggang sok imut tanpa membawa barang terakhirnya.

"He-hei, bawa yang ini juga bodoh." Teriak ku kesal pada Hinata.

"Teman yang baik pasti akan membawakannya. Tolong ya, aku lelah." Ck, _kuso_! Terkutuk kalian berdua jika setelah ini kalian tidak men'_servis_ ku dengan benar.

**.**

**.**

**Flower wind**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Sdah beres semua kan Hinata! Aku juga sudah membereskan barang-barang kita di bantu kakak yang ganteng-ganteng ini." Suara Ino cukup terdengar sampai luar. Suara cemprengnya yang berisik itu, belum lagi di tambah suara Hinata yang tidak kalah berisiknya.

"Udah kok! Eh, Sakura mana?" oh, ayolah Hinata sayang, kau sudah meninggalkan sahabat mu itu di tempat parkir motor dengan kardus besar berisi barang-barang kalian.

"Udah biarin aja! Eh, kenalin ini Naruto-_nii_." Ino menunjuk cowok ganteng dengan rambut pirang jabrik nya dan mata berwarna _blue saphire_.

"Hai, salam kenal Hinata. Selamat bergabung disini ya." Cowok itu berceloteh ria sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Yang ini Sasori-_nii_." Kali ini Ino menunjuk cowok yang tidak kalah gantengnya, dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mata berwarna _hazel_ dan rambut berwarna merah.

"Salam kenal! Semoga betah tinggal disini." Dia menyapa dengan senyum datar.

"Dan, ukhm yang terakhir ini-.." Ino kelihatan ragu memperkenalkan tetangga barunya pada Hinata.

"Namanya Sasuke-_nii_." Akhirnya Ino memperkenalkan cowok terganteng dengan _iris_ berwarna hitam, dan rambut berwarna _dark blue_.

"Hn." Cuma dua huruf itu saja yang keluar dari cowok yang satu ini. Tengkuk Hinata merinding, membayangkan kalau lelaki yang satu ini bertemu dengan Sakura, lalu bertengkar.

"E-eh, salam kenal semuanya. Mohon bantuannya ya." Hinata membungkukan badan dan menyapa mereka semua ramah.

"HEH, brengsek kalian! Kau, Hyuuga Hinata. Beraninya kau meninggalkan ku! Kau kira ini barang-barang siapa hah?"

Jreng...

Jreng...

Jreng...

Akhirnya si nona galak Haruno Sakura datang dengan urat-urat yang menyembul di keningnya, mengamuk dan menendang kardus terakhir yang di angkutnya. Dia tidak perduli apa isinya, intinya hari ini dia sudah di buat kesal dan lelah oleh dua orang makhluk kurang ajar bernama Ino dan Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura! Hehe, _gomenne_. Aku melupakan mu! Sinih ku bawakan." Ino berlari kecil dan langsung menyambar kardus yang sudah entah seperti apa bentuknya setelah di tendang Sakura.

"_Baka_! Kalian kurang a-"

DEG

Iris _emerald_ Raya membulat menatap satu persatu makhluk aneh yang tidak ia kenal, berada di kontrakan baru sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Pinky!"

"Imut!"

"Jidat!"

Ok, yang terakhir sangat-amat gak keren.

"Ha- hahaha, Ha-Hai. He- hehe-" Sakura tertawa kikuk menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah itu. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata cuma geleng kiri geleng kanan gak ngerti dengan pemandangan drama di antara empat makhluk _geje_ ini.

"LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU!" tiga cowok ganteng itu berucap serempak, dan merangsek hendak memeluk Sakura serempak juga.

"Kyaaa..."

HAP

Sakura menunduk melihat adegan ketiga orang tersebut secara _slow motion _yang bergerak mendekat dengan tangan yang terbuka.

BRUK

"_Ittai_! Sakit. Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih?" Naruto mengumpat kesal, saat tiga kepala tersebut berbenturan.

**Sakura POV**

Hah, apa ini mimpi? Bagaimana bisa tiga orang itu berada di tempat yang sama. Tuhan, apa sih maksud dari semua ini. Naruto, Sasori, bahkan Sasuke juga! _God_, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk.

"Kau hutang penjelasan pada kami Saki!" Ino mendudukan dirinya di samping ku. Malam ini aku pasti di keroyok mereka berdua, menyesal aku berjanji akan menginap malam ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak hutang apa-apa pada kalian. Mana jus jeruk ku?" ku tatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Entahlah _mood_ ku sangat jelek setelah menjadi tukang ojek mereka, belum lagi bertemu dengan tiga orang itu. Arghhh, menyebalkan.

"Ini." Hinata menyodorkan segelah _oranye jus_ dingin.

"Jadi, mereka siapa?" lanjut Hinata dengan tatapan penasaran. Ku mohon jangan mendesak ku seperti itu.

"Apa mereka teman-teman mu? Akh,tidak mungkin. Kau baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa bulan yang lalu."

GLEK

Akh, menelan ludah sendiri saja jadi sangat sulit! Apa harus aku menceritakannya pada mereka? Ish, ini memalukan sekali kan.

"Haruno Sakura, kami menunggu mu." Suara Ino jadi terdengar mengerikan, bahkan jadi mirip suara nenek lampir yang sedang meneror buronannya. Bahkan yang lebih parah, otak ku berfantasi membayangkan mereka seperti hantu perempuan berpakaian daster putih, dengan rambut pancang yang acak-acakan lalu cekikikan di atas pohon. **#plak, author gak nyambung.**

"Emm! Umm! Akh..."

"Heh, jangan berucap yang tidak jelas begitu dong." Tuh kan, wajah Hinata yang imut itu bahkan jadi sangat menyeramkan. Apa tidak tau, itu jadi kalimat tersulit yang ingin ku ucapkan.

"Heh, ini seperti pengakuan dosa saja. Katakanlah, sebelum aku pindah ke kota ini, aku bertemu mereka di kota sebelumnya. Dan..." sungguh ini memalukan untuk di ceritakan.

"KATAKAN!" hah, sejak kapan mereka jadi sangat kompak seperti itu.

"Baik! Kalian pasti akan mengira aku bohong. Tapi, mereka itu pern-"

"Aku mantan pacarnya Sakura!" lho, Naruto..

"Aku juga." Sasori juga.

"Hn. Sama." Bahkan Sasuke. Kyaaa, apa-apaan sih mereka.

"APA.." Ino dan Hinata berteriak histeris. Ku mohon, Hilangkan saja hari ini.

**TBC**

**Apa ini? pendekbanget. Kyaaa, maafkan author geje ini yang gak banget bikin fict seperti ini. Harap di maklumi, saya hanya author baru yang baru belajar juga. Hehe, gomen minna-san**


End file.
